Stephanie Sheh
|birthplace = Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR director Writer Producer Singer |first_appearance = I'm Gonna Be An Angel! |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 2001-present |status = Active |website = Stephanie Sheh }}Stephanie Sheh (born April 10 1977) is a Chinese-American voice actress, director, script writer and producer. She has done dubbing work for several major companies, including Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Bandai Entertainment, Geneon Entertainment, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, Sony Pictures Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, Urban Vision and Viz Media. She's known for voicing Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Yumi Kazama in Boys Be..., Chiharu Shinonome in Eiken, Eureka in Eureka Seven and Eureka Seven Ao, Nagisa Shiozaki in If I See You in My Dreams, Mamimi Samejima in FLCL, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ayu Tateishi in Ultra Maniac, Wendy Garret in Gun X Sword, Guu in Haré+Guu, Akira Kogami in Lucky☆Star, Hinata Hyūga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden, Audrey Burne in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Yui Hirasawa in K-On!, Miho Azuki in Bakuman, Yui in Sword Art Online and Kuro in Blue Exorcist. Biography Sheh was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan and was raised in Northern California. She spent much of her childhood in Taiwan, where half of her relatives still live, and speaks Mandarin Chinese and Taiwanese. She became interested in being an actress when she was in her early years in Monta Vista High School in Cupertino, California. While at the University of California, Los Angeles she was involved in anime clubs. After graduating from UCLA, she took a job as a producer while she pursued her acting career. She got her training and studying on acting, voice acting, and improvisation in Second City Training Center, East West Players, Susan Blu Voiceover Workshop and UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Sheh has also recorded radio spots for United States Cellular Corporation. Under the moniker of Jennifer Sekiguchi, she made her voice acting debut as Silky in I'm Gonna Be An Angel! in 2001. During that time, she worked at Synch-Point, which produced English dubs for anime, in which she produced the dub for I'm Gonna Be An Angel!, besides voicing Silky. She was working with Studio Pierrot when she brought in Marc Handler to ADR direct and write for FLCL, which she played as one of the main characters, Mamimi. She would later land starring voice roles as Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Eureka in Eureka Seven. She also voiced supporting character Hinata Hyuga in the hit series Naruto in which her character had a major role in the storyline. She describes Hinata's issues with self-esteem as very relatable. Sheh has been involved in voicing characters in video games such as BioShock 2, Aion: The Tower of Eternity, True Crime: New York City, Devil May Cry 4, Grand Theft Auto V, and Resident Evil 5 as the current voice of Rebecca Chambers. Beyond using her voice, Stephanie was flown by plane to Japan to provide the motion capture for the character Cereza in Sega's video game Bayonetta. She also voiced Finnel in Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel, Mlle Blanche de Grace in BioShock 2 and Orihime Inoue in the Bleach game series. She has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her work as Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo and Guu in Haré+Guu. In 2011, she formed the fundraising organization We Heart Japan in response to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. In July 2014, Viz Media revealed details behind its upcoming Sailor Moon Blu-ray release and the series' new dub cast at its panel at the 2014 Anime Expo in Los Angeles. Stephanie has been cast to voice Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Viz's redub of the first anime series, as well as Crystal. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Bleach'' (2018) - Orihime Inoue Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Manon Chamack Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Bride (ep. 70), Kid (ep. 71), Margaret Queen (ep. 72) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Kyurene (ep. 6) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Vampir's Victim (ep. 47) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Yayoi Takase, Schoolgirl (ep. 68), Chris (ep. 75) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Usagi Tuskino/Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Sayaka, Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Kumi Mashiba, Aikawa (ep. 1), Young Miyata (ep. 5), Bar Girl (ep. 11), Kumiko Morita (ep. 41), Megumi (ep. 51) *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Female Vampire (ep. 5), Waitress (ep. 5) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Tomoka Osakada, An Tachibana, Nanako Meino, Yumiko Fuji *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Melodia, Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Ran, Mom (ep. 1) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hinata Hyuga, Kin Tsuchi, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, Woman (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Haruhi Nishizono *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Penny, Shion Hibiki *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Orihime Inoue, Ryo Kunieda, Mahana Natsui (ep. 3), Kazuya Usaka (ep. 12), Suzumebachi, Yoshi, Isane Kotetsu, Rin Tsubokura (ep. 68), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Haydée *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Koza *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Maeve (ep. 15), Amy (ep. 19), Baseball Kid (ep. 19) *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Monique *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Yuri Todaka (ep. 8) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Tanju (ep. 20) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Illyasviel von Einzbern, News Reporter (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kinon Bachika *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Yuki Inoue, Moe Suzuki, Mika, Orchestra Member B (ep. 3), Woman B (ep. 3), Stresemann Girl (ep. 6),Puririn (ep. 7), Customer A (ep. 10), Saiko's Friend (ep. 10), Saya's Friend (ep. 12), Hajime's Student (ep. 15), Party Guest (ep. 15), Female Student A (ep. 16) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Zollan, Taforashian Maid (ep. 10), Son (ep. 12), Crying Girl (ep. 13) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Taro, Girl Student #2 (ep. 30), Welko (ep. 46), Tickle-Tummy (ep. 48), Little Boy (ep. 52), Kijimaggie (ep. 55) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Brosh's Little Sister (ep. 49) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Daughter-in-Law (ep. 9) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Agent Tsukino, Miyuki, Seamstress (ep. 8), Madripoor Thug (ep. 9), Lady's Maid (ep. 10) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Hisako Ichiki/Armor, Girls (ep. 1), Mothers (ep. 5), Student (ep. 5) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Girl B (ep. 36), Mother (ep. 36) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade, Rory, Elevator Operator (ep. 1), Softball Club Member (ep. 9), Nellie's Friend (ep. 10) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Histoire, Abnes, Mini Histy *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Nui Harime *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Cocoro Yazawa *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2013) - Aisha *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Kasuga *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Scheherazade (ep. 1) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Lotte Jannson, Jasminka Antonenko *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 8a) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Princess Charlotte (ep. 5) OVAs & Specials *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Mamimi Samejima, Additional Voices *''Darling'' (2003) - Miyuki Kitano *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Ao *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Audrey Burne/Mineva Lao Zabi, Haro Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Aiko *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Dispatcher, Togusa's Daughter (Manga Dub) *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Suito Kusanagi *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Mizuha *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Ivan Whisky (Cyborg 001) *''A Letter to Momo'' (2012) - Ikuko Miyaura *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Little Witch Academia'' (2013) - Lotte Jannson *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Natsumi *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' (2015) - Lotte Jannson, Jasminka Antonenko *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Shouya's Sister, Additional Voices *''Blame!'' (2017) - Zuru's Granddaughter *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Yuho *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Chiko, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Sherlotta Voice Director *Freedom *Lu Over the Wall *Mai Mai Miracle *Miss Hokusai *Napping Princess *A Silent Voice Writer *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent *FLCL *Freedom *Gungrave *Hell Girl (eps. 5, 9, 22) *Lu Over the Wall *Mai Mai Miracle *Miss Hokusai External Links *Stephanie Sheh at the Internet Movie Database *Stephanie Sheh at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Singers Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions